


Tune-Up

by Mustachebabs



Series: Korrasami Musings [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Car Wash AU, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, RACER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: If your cute mechanic isn't going to notice you bring your car in for a weekly car wash just to see them, invite them over to check out your race track. That's not an euphemism.





	Tune-Up

It was a bright and clear day, perfect for a car wash.

“Welcome to the Fire Ferret Wash, where your satomobile is left as new as the day it left the factory, how can I-… Asami! Welcome back, the usual?” Bolin stops his spiel noticing the driver in the hot rod that’s just pulled up.

Asami smiles, pulling her driving glasses off. “Yeah, thanks Bolin. Is Korra in today?” She asks as she leaves the car in his care.

“Yeah, in the garage. She’s been working on a few motorcycles today.” Bolin points her, though Asami knows the layout of the Fire Ferret Wash as if she worked there.

With another smile, Asami heads that way, taking off her driving gloves as she walks. As Bolin instructed, she finds Korra sitting on a stool working at a motorcycle. The mechanic doesn’t notice her for a moment, so Asami is able to see Korra working away, her brow furrowed as she turned a wrench to tighten something or another in the motorcycle’s engine. Korra is good at and looks good doing her job. For her own good, Asami makes her presence known, before she’s caught staring.

“Hey Korra!” Asami calls.

Korra looks back at the voice, a smile appearing on her face at the sight.

“Asami!” Korra’s smile is contagious and she stands up, grabbing at a cloth on the motorcycle’s seat to clean her hands. “Good to see you again, weekly car wash?”

Asami nods, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt if you gotta work on those.” Asami adds as Korra steps towards her.

“They can wait.” Korra assures, tossing the cloth over her shoulder with a grin. “Can I interest you in some tea while you wait?”

“Sure.” Asami follows Korra into the waiting area, she certainly doesn’t mind the attention when she comes to the car wash. If it wouldn’t be terribly suspicious, she’d bring her car around more than once a week.

“How’s the motor running since the check up last time?” Korra asks, she’s poured them each a cup of tea and from the windows in the waiting room they can see Bolin working on Asami’s car.

“Ready for the races.” Asami assures.

“… Do you?” Korra asks, as she leans on the window sill looking at Asami.

Asami raises an eyebrow at the question. “Do I what?” She inquires as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Race. In that.” Korra explains with a smirk, pointing over her shoulder at the hot rod being cleaned.

Korra’s confidence was intense, she was very direct and very attentive whenever she said anything. It often surprised Asami, but never deterred her.

“Oh, yes. I have a private course.” Asami answers easily now.

“Private course, huh? That sounds nice.” Korra says, her smirk still present but shadowed briefly as the mechanic took a sip of their drink.

“It’s a nice car.” Asami adds with a smirk of her own now.

“That it is.” Korra agrees, emptying her cup with one more gulp. “… I should get back, but it’s always nice to see you when you come by.”

“Likewise…” Asami adds as Korra makes her way past her and towards the garage. “You know…”

“Hmm?” Korra stops and they look at each other again.

“It could use an in-depth performance check sometime soon, would you like to come by the track sometime for it?” Asami suggests.

“I’d love to.” Korra accepts, winking at Asami before she walks away for good.


End file.
